Cottonpuff
Cottonpuff Cottonpuff is a fairy native to Haven’s forest and its “protector”. She spends most her days isolated, picking up the forest as opposed to starting things with people. Appearance Cottonpuff appears as a young girl donning clothing consisting of large cotton tufts, in a set of bracelets, ankle bracelets, a top, and a bottom. Leaves typicaly surround the ends, which can be picked. Her clothes are as puffy as they look and can be pushed in. Her skin has a soft quality, consistency like that of silk or similar linen. Wings Cottonpuff has 2 wide, stubby, fuzzy gnat-like wings that are approximately 2.75 inches in width and 3.5 inches in length, with a full wing span of about 1 foot, and that’s being generous and counting the gap between her wings as well. Personality Cottonpuff is overall quite a brash, outgoing individual. She tends to follow an “eye for an eye, tooth for a tooth” methodology when she feels she has been wronged. She tends to be cocky and rather tomboyish, but nowhere near to the extent of someone like Cirno. Cottonpuff is really insecure about her wing size, and tries to keep them hidden at all times. They speak like a child, going on lengthy tangents and trying to SPEAK WITH A FAKE ATTITUDE at times to drive certain points across. She is very passionate for her cause of taking care of the forest, childishly lecturing anyone who “DARE disgrace the woods”. But, nevertheless, through that juvenile, hyper exterior is someone that simply longs for attention and praise, all while shutting herself off from society to maintain the forest. Still in denial, she frequently pretends that she can talk to her long passed “mom”, despite having no clairvoyance whatsoever. Abilities Wings As a fairy, Cottonpuff has a pair of wings on her back. These wings are too tiny to allow for flight, and will slowly regenerate if torn. When scared, flustered, or overjoyed, a fairy’s wings will instinctually straighten out, rigid. In any other case, they tend to tuck into the back of the fairy when not being used for flight. In Cottonpuff‘s case, they stick out at all times, unable to tuck into her back due to the dense cotton of her clothing concealing them and keeping them upright. Sensitivity Typically, every fairy has their own “molting phase”, where they shed the top layer of their wings into this flaky, dandruff like material called Dust (ref. ’Pheromones’). But, due to the fact that her wings are vestigial, Cottonpuff’s pheromones are emitted through her leaves. Because of this, she keeps her wings permanently covered and hidden underneath her clothes, causing her wings are extremely sensitive to touch at all times due to such a practice not allowing her wings to experience the necessary daily wear and tear to build a resistance to contact. Fairy culture has made the practice taboo for fairies to touch the wings of another that they aren’t in an established relationship with, and even then it’s slightly frowned upon because of the childlike innocence of fairies. Manipulation of Plant Byproducts Cottonpuff has the innate ability to produce and manipulate plant byproducts. As a result, she is able to do things such as; * Control and spread pollen/other allergens like mushroom spores, * Produce and spread airborne seeds like dandelion tufts, cottonwood flowers, winged spinner seeds, etc., * Emit plant-based aromas, * Pollenate plants, * Emit poisonous or unappealing odors similar in compound to plants with such qualities, * Production of replicate plant parts from her body (i.e.; grow a cherry blossom on the side of her hair or creating synthetic tree bark that wraps around her skin), * Photosynthesis, * Excretion of photosynthesized glucose through the skin (typically her finger or hand in little droplets) * Prodction of replicate substances derived from plants (i.e. tree sap or pitcher plant acid), * Etc., etc. Pheromones Unlike most fairies, which instinctually emit pheromones using their wings as a conduit, Cottonpuff spreads her pheromones through the pores of the leaves in her clothing. Although they are nearly scentless to everyone else, fairies can smell them quite well. These pheromones come in many varieties for different moods and situations, and typically are for tracking down other fairies or warning nearby fairies of a threat. Pheromones can coagulate over time, absorbing into the pores of her leaves, as they replace the wings in terms of pheromone emission for Cottonpuff. Coagulated fairy pheremones (Sometimes referred to as Dust, but in this case, Enriched Leaves) are highly sought after by artisans, and depending on which pheremone is provided, are typically used to create potent handmade health goods or medicines made to order. Some examples include the potent, pungent pheromones emitted from fear mixed with things like ginger to be used in salve and sinus rubs, the sweet nuances of the pheromones emitted from play used with sugars to coat particularly repulsive tasting medicine to make it go down easier, or the soothing pheromones with a bit of a sour kick emitted during mating season or from wing stimulus used in tandem with things like jasmine to create products like high quality insence and candles to amplify the pleasant scent, and skincare products because of how easily it absorbs into skin. Aromatherapy Not only does Cottonpuff emit her pheromones through her leaves, but she also is able to produce and spread other compounds similar in composition to various herb and flower scents upon “getting a feel” for the specific plant’s aroma. These scents aren’t like pheromones, and can be smelled by non-fairies. She typically uses this to exemplify her emotions or to set the appropriate mood for a scenario. Some examples of scents she can replicate include jasmine, ginger, roses, rosemary, cherry blossoms, and oddly enough, rafflesias. History Having never left the forest whole life, the young Cottonpuff was created as a result of the spiritual essences of Haven’s forest approximately 60 years ago, when it was anomalous enough to be the prime conditions for the spawning of a fairy. After about 10 years after inception, She was found and taken in by the owner of the local forest shrine, at the time a young woman simply getting by on donations to the shrine for upkeep. As time went on, she became Cottonpuff’s mother figure, taking care of her and teaching her valuable lessons. Cottonpuff’s “Mom” also encouraged Cottonpuff to start cleaning and taking care of the forest. After 40 years, she passes from old age, leaving Cottonpuff alone once again. Stuck in denial, she’s pretended for 10 whole years that nothing ever changed, talking to herself for hours daily in front of her floorstone. Having been found by Red, Cottonpuff finally can’t take it anymore when she’s tasked herself with giving tea to her “mom” by pouring it into the ground. She breaches denial and finally moves on to rage, before being calmed down by Red and being coaxed into finally leaving the forest for the first time. Relationships Red Cottonpuff, at first a little rude towards the ferryman, quickly warmed up to them, after some conversation and a rather deep glimpse into how broken Cottonpuff’s psyche is from her juvenile attempts at coping with loss without any assistance. Red has become Cottonpuff’s first (and currently only) friend, persuading her to join Red in leaving the forest and into Haven. Trivia * Cottonpuff’s attire changes with the seasons. She wears poofy, cotton-like clothes in the spring and summer, and a longer sleeved dress comprised of replicates of fallen leaves. * Cottonpuff’s hair and eye color changes with the seasons, too. Green in the spring, a dirty gold in the summer, orange in the fall, and a light grey during winter. * The leaf details on the cuffs of her spring/summer outfit are actually not part of the clothes, but her body. They can be willingly picked. * These leaves make a high quality ingredient for tea, their pores being nuanced with coagulated fairy pheromones. * Her tears are a mixture of glucose, cytoplasm, and replicate tree sap. * Cottonpuff doesn’t produce Dust. Instead, the leaves that clog up with colagulated pheromones fall off and regrow, making pheromone enriched leaves her byproduct of pheromone emission. Category:Female Characters Category:Chaotic Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Young Characters Category:Muses: 2tothepower Category:Characters